<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vows by Salty_Nyxie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697677">Vows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Nyxie/pseuds/Salty_Nyxie'>Salty_Nyxie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feels, Love, Wedding, good vibes only, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Nyxie/pseuds/Salty_Nyxie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been through so much together<br/>Now they can be happy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A SoKai Drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On this day the wind was silent.</p>
<p>Like the world was collectively holding its breath watching, <em> waiting </em> for something to happen, for a decision to be made. It felt like every pair of eyes was staring at the individuals and it was very suffocating. </p>
<p>He looked at her as if there was nothing else around that could possibly come between them, that she was the only thing that mattered which was true. Everything that ever tried had been just another thing for him to overcome, and overcome he did. No matter what happened he would never completely let her go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sora?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That voice, soft and sweet, it brought a smile to his expression and happiness filled to a point of almost bursting from the amount in him. This was right, he knew that and he never regretted his choices for a moment, not when it all led to staring at her dressed in white.</p>
<p>Barely even needing much makeup yet the slightest touch brought out those blue eyes, the violet flecks complimenting them. Reaching out, he carefully ran his fingers along her cheek with nothing but warmth and happiness. That smile of his softening as he saw her cheeks pinken.</p>
<p>He loved her, he loved her so much and he did everything to show her that though knew that she knew. They loved <em> each other </em>. So he knew exactly what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Thinking of you, wherever you are, </em></p>
<p><em> We pray for our sorrows to end and pray for our hearts to blend </em>.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, silence in a setting like this normally would be considered a bad thing but she knew better. Knew <em> him </em> better. She wasn’t worried about the silence at all.</p>
<p>So much had happened to them both, sometimes she even questioned why which was more of a headache that didn’t need to happen. Did nothing but hurt to think about in the end.</p>
<p>That was okay though, the past happened and she wouldn’t change it. The past is the reason she was standing here looking at him, part of her didn’t realize how good he looked in a suit and her only regret was not getting in one sooner.</p>
<p>No one looked at her like the way he did, it made her feel loved.</p>
<p>The warmth from the sun was comforting against her skin, the rays brightening those bright blue eyes that brought so much to her life. Those eyes she could stare into forever, something she planned to do.</p>
<p>Feeling his hand against her cheek, heat rose and she just <em> knew </em> she was blushing to some capacity. Though she didn’t bother hiding it, she never did around him. Never saw the point.</p>
<p>She didn’t think it was possible but when he finally started to speak it was like there was suddenly nothing, nothing else mattered around them aside from each other. Of course, she would recognize those words anywhere… Smiling, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes but they were from happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Now I will step forward to realize this wish. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> And who knows; starting a journey may not be so hard,” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He smiled more if it was even possible and wasn’t worried seeing her eyes tear up, of course seeing her cry was nothing he ever wanted but knew it was okay, especially hearing her continue his words.</p>
<p>Still being able to recall when he first read those very words, having accepted what their life was going to be hard only to be lead to light is something he never forgot. She would always be the light in his life, just like he would always be hers.</p>
<p>The scent of the salty sea clung to him but it was just another memory he shared, that he wouldn’t ever let go. He would travel to the edge of the worlds as long as she was by his side and he would he be happy. He would be so happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Or maybe it has already begun, </em></p>
<p>
  <em> There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She somehow was able to stop herself from crying more when it seemed like he had memorized every word, and if she wasn’t holding his hand she doesn’t honestly doesn’t think she could stay standing like she was. </p>
<p>Her breath was taken away.</p>
<p>It was like she didn’t even need it anymore and he was all that she wanted, those tears flowed down her face freely and reached up with her free hand to place over his, the one that rested on her cheek while the other hand squeezed his other hand.</p>
<p>A dream come true, a fairy tale ending was not what they ever thought would happen yet it was possible here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One sky,</p>
<p>One destiny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheers erupted and everyone that was sitting down stood up, clapping was loud as the couple got married, watching as the two kissed to make it official and they couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>They knew those two had been through trials and to hell, had been through so much and seeing them together; knowing that everything was okay, was enough to celebrate.</p>
<p>The couple, now husband and wife after what had seemed like a lifetime held each other’s hand and walked down the aisle before becoming the center of a hugging pile. Laughter chattering filling the air as they welcomed them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora and Kairi, their destinies intertwined under one sky.</p>
<p>Forever and always.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>